wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality.com Study Group Research Study Group
The Wikiality Study Group Research Study Group (WSGRSG) is a team of professional researchers that was initially dedicated to researching the nature of study groups and to the cataloging of study groups. It has recently expanded its field of expertise to include not just study groups but research in general, with a high concentration on Wikiality research. Mission (Accomplished) Statement The WSGRSG stands for Truthiness, Justicity and the Badass American Way, just like Superman. The group is committed to plowing through facts like a Bradley Fighting vehicle through innocent civilians (or like a huge drill moving through a crowd of hippies)(or like an NSA agent through America's internets tubes) to bring you delicious truthiness in its purest form - or as the kids would say, Colbert style.* *Warning: Truthiness to be ingested with gut only! Avoid contact with any other part of the body. Objectives * Complete a comprehensive report on the nature of study groups and study group trends. * Extensively catalog all study groups and all research done by those groups. * Study Wikiality Research * Stand by our president. Members Every registered Wikiality.com user is also a proud WSGRG member, regardless of whether they are actually aware of it - it's kind of like being loved by Jesus. Scientific Papers — Contributions Welcome! The WSGRSG invites all budding truthitician-scientists to submit scientific papers to add to our growing body of knowledge! We welcome scientific papers on all subjects related to truthiness, justicity, and the American Way. To contribute a paper, simply use the template to add your paper to the appropriate section in the list below. If you would like to include a paper on a subject other than those listed below, feel free to add a new section! Subject: Iraq and the Iraq War Projects * Campaigns: ** Countdown To The Wikipocalypse ** What's In Your City's Air? * Wikiality articles: ** Study Groups **: Project Due: Yesterday **: The project is currently in its starting stages. ** Iraq Cool Ranch Dorito Group **: Project Due: (unknown) **: The project has been submitted for peer review. ** Wikiality Study Group Research Study Group **: Project Due: April 1st **: Project complete. * Academic research: ** Observe the Wikiality Study Group Research Study Group and Study it as it researches itself studying the Wikiality Study Group Research Study Group and report to Wikiality. ** Archive, maintain and expand Stephen Citings list. ***Note: consider supplement: Stephen Sightings? (Non-myopic members only) * Social projects: ** Stand by our president. ** Celebrate our cultural heritage as Internets-Americans. Outside Projects * Write a scientific paper on how there is no such thing as "global warming", and submit it to [http://www.multi-science.co.uk/ee.htm Energy and Environment] ** Project Due: you can submit your paper any time before All The Science Is In ** elements of an academic "paper" ** arguments against global warming **arguments for global warming ** "flaws" in deniers' arguments found by NRDC ** logical fallacies #1 ** logical fallacies #2